REPERCUSSIONS
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal pays a heavy price for his actions when he finally confronts Fowler for Kate's death.  Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!  Disclaimer:  White Collar belongs to USA. Spoilers: Point Blank.


**REPERCUSSIONS**

Peppe1951

**Summary:** Neal pays a heavy price for his actions when he finally confronts Fowler for Kate's death. **Warning: **Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA. **Spoilers: **Point Blank.

This story stands alone from my other Peter and Neal stories…after watching Point Blank it just screamed at me that it would make a great discipline story)

(In this story neither Akiro Hiro, Mozzie's code breaker friend, or Mozzie are shot.)

**Chapter 1**

Peter walked into Neal's apartment as Alex was leaving. "I thought you were in Italy?" he asked.

"I came back," replied Alex with a smile.

"When?" asked Peter as a thought occurred to him.

"Oh, a few days ago," replied Alex vaguely as she glanced knowingly at Neal.

It was then that Peter noticed the silver cross around her neck and all of the pieces that were swirling around in his mind began to click. That piece was the same sort that they had been investigating; the type the cat burglar was suspected of stealing; their silver robber case….the case that he had picked out among several boring cases and he knew that somehow Neal was responsible. He glanced around the room and saw the perfume bottle spray, stapler and used staple and it all came together….that case had been a plant all put together by Neal and most likely aged by Mozzie.

Alex slipped out as Peter strode to the perfume bottle and picked it up recognizing the scent at once. It was the same that Susan used and remembering her complaint that her bottle was missing and she had to purchase another one completed Peter thought pattern and he turned to confront Neal.

"You planned it all…from the case you knew I would pick among those boring ones. You knew that Alex was the burglar and you wanted to ask her something…maybe about the music box or to warn her about the NYPD about to trap her?" he asked angrily as he glared at Neal.

"Both," admitted Neal.

"What was it that you had to ask her?"

"If she had figured out the code or knew anything that I didn't so I…."

"So you used me and the resources at the FBI to find her and then you snuck out to meet her and warn her about NYPD and then to ask her about the music box. What did she tell you?" asked Peter.

"Nothing she couldn't break the code either."

"So whose idea was it to steal the music box?" asked Peter as he narrowly contained his anger.

"Mine…this way whoever was still targeting her would know that she didn't have the box and leave her alone," Neal explained carefully as he watched the anger in Peter's eyes.

"And I guess it was yours to have her take it to Russian Heritage Museum, too?"

Neal nodded.

"You knew that it would draw Fowler out and then you could confront him about Kate's death. Neal I trusted you…I thought we decided on no more secrets and that we would do this together," accused Peter.

"I'm sorry, but you benched me and I had to find out who killed Kate!"

"So you stole a gun and got out of your anklet to accomplish it. Neal you came so close to being sent back to prison for this. Do you really think that Kate would want you to do that?"

"Probably not, but it's been six months since she was killed and neither one of us has found who was responsible…it felt like I haven't cared to find out…like she was important enough to me," Neal explained brokenly as he looked at Peter.

Peter let his expression soften for a few minutes when he said, "I know Neal but I just wished you had been truthful with me and allowed us to do it our way. We were working on a way to find Fowler when you sprung your little scheme and spoiled it."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know," confessed Neal.

"I know you are sorry Neal and trust me when I finish with you tonight you are going to be so much more," cried Peter as he expression hardened as he turned and walked back to the door and not only closed it but locked it as well.

"Peter…what are you doing?" asked Neal warily.

"I'm fixing it so we won't be disturbed," explained Peter as he his hands went to his belt buckle and he began to unbuckle it.

"Peter!"

"I'm going to punish you for your actions Neal and I'm going to make sure that it will be something you will remember for a long, long time," replied Peter as he pulled his belt from their loops and doubled it in his hands.

Neal's eyes got big at the sight and he began to back away complaining as he went. "You can't do this…its assault!"

"No, its punishment…just punishment for what you did! You fired at Fowler and threatened to kill him!"

"But I didn't!" argued Neal as he continued to keep a space between him and that belt.

"Neal…it's either this or the real possibility of you going back to prison…Hughes is still considering it. You accept this punishment and I'm sure I can convince Hughes to give you another chance," explained Peter firmly.

"Can't you convince him without you using that on me?"

"Nope…now bend over and drop the pants," ordered Peter.

"Drop my pants?"

"Drop them and if you don't hurry it will be your boxers as well," threatened Peter.

The threat worked as Neal moved over to the table and unsnapped his pants and allowed them to fall to his ankles before bending over.

"If I were you I would grab the edges and hold on…this is going to hurt and I don't plan on stopping soon," warned Peter as he took up position behind and to one side of the younger man.

Peter waited only long enough for Neal to get in position before he let the belt fly harshly against Neal backside. The effect was instant as Neal yelled out with pain and continued to yell as each lick caressed his backside. Peter lay lick after lick against his partner's backside and sit spots to such an extent that he had to place his left hand on Neal's back to keep him in place.

"Owwww….owwwww…owww…owwww….owww….I'm sorry….owww…

Please…owwwww…owwwww….I'm…sorry…owwwww…owwwww," yelled

Neal but the licks didn't stop but continued on and his backside began to burn as Peter placed lick after lick on sore and abused flesh. Soon Neal began to plead for him to stop but Peter turned a deaf ear even when the door suddenly opened to show a carrying June entering. She had heard his cries and had come to investigate but when she saw what was happening she only came in and waited for Peter to finish which he did about ten minutes later stepping back to allow Neal to stand.

"What did he do?" June asked as she watched her wayward child sob.

"You name it and he did it but the worse was when he disobeyed my direct orders to stay away and then fired a shot at Fowler," explained Peter grimly.

June shook her head but then said, "Then you were right to punish him but now help me get him to bed," she asked.

Peter nodded and went to Neal who was still sobbing bent over the table. He gently grabbed his partner and whispered, "It's over now Neal lets get you to bed. Step out of your pants first," he suggested and was rewarded to see Neal slowly obey….after that he and June had no trouble in helping him untie his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. They left him clad in only his t-shirt and boxers and placed him on his stomach to sleep. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep.

June lingered as she kissed him on the top of his head before pulling up a sheet and turning out the light she followed Peter from the room, locking it once again.

She invited Peter downstairs for a cup pf coffee and to talk about what had just happened. She knew he needed as much as she did.

**Chapter 2**

While Peter waited for the coffee to brew he told June the whole story from the moment they got the new case…which he knows now was a plant that Neal and Mozzie pulled off, to the point where they took Neal into custody.

"How did he get the anklet off without you being alerted?" asked June.

"I don't know," began Peter until he thought back to the Decker case and smiled. "He got it at how last case…the one with the crooked Marshal. He and Jones were with Decker for many an hour while Decker was trying to find me. He must have had a chance to lift his keys and try them until he found the one keyed to his anklet; then it wouldn't have been hard for Neal to lift that particular key and keep it hidden until he needed it. That's must have been how he did it. Neal is smart; sometimes too smart for his own good…this time his smartness cost him a very sore backside," explained Peter.

After a few sips of coffee June turned to Peter and asked, "Are you okay. I know that it was hard to punish Neal like that."

"You are right; I nearly lost him today when he pulled that gun on Fowler. If he had shot him I couldn't have prevented his return to prison…and he came so close to doing just that," explained Peter as he took another sip of coffee.

"Do you think you made an impression on Neal with that punishment you gave him?"

"I can at least guarantee that he won't be doing anything until his backside cools off…maybe in the next two or three days and hopefully he will think twice before doing something so stupid again," replied Peter with a smile.

"You really tore into him; let's hope it will do some good. I don't want to lose him either; I've gotten quite attached to him he's like having another child," June said with a smile.

"It looks like its going to take the both of us to keep him in line from now own. You watch out for him here and if he gets out of line or if you have an inkling that he is about to do something unwise call me and I'll see if another discussion like this last one will keep him on the straight and narrow. Thanks for the coffee but I must go now. I have a report to finish before I get to bed. I'll be here bright and early to pick Neal up; I figure that a day of sitting of that backside will remind him to behave," and with that Peter left.

"But Peter I'm too sore to go into work today," argued Neal as he lounged around the apartment trying his best not to sit.

"No excuses…I'll be by in thirty minutes and you had better be ready; I sure would hate to add to the soreness in your backside if you keep me waiting," ordered Peter.

Although Neal could hardly sit without groaning he got ready for work. He ate his breakfast standing up but was waiting for Peter as he drove up.

Peter wasn't looking as Neal walked up but burst into laughter when Neal opened the door of the car and placed a fluffy pillow on the passenger side of the Taurus before gingerly sitting down. "Are you going to bring the pillow with you into work?" Peter asked with a laugh.

Neal nodded, "I'm going to tell them that I had an accident yesterday and hurt my upper thigh and the pillow eases the pain."

"What sort of accident?" asked Peter interestedly.

"I'll think of something; I just know that I can't all day without some sore of cushion," replied Neal.

"You could just tell them that you got your ass whipped by a very angry big brother," replied Peter as he reached over and ruffled Neal's hair, "and if he doesn't behave he will have it done again."

"PETER!"

**The End**

9


End file.
